Drabbles et Os de Fairy Tail
by FairyTail-Os
Summary: Un recueil d'Os sur la guilde que l'on adore, Fairy Tail :-) Je mettrais tous mes Os et Drabbles sur eux ici, j'espère que vous prendrez du plaisir à les lire :-) /Fairy Tail (c) Hiro Mashima OCs (c) FairyTail-Os Textes (c) FairyTail-Os
1. Drabble 1: Papa et Maman

Happy se réveilla en sursaut. La jeune femme dont il squattait le lit avec son compagnon de toujours gémit doucement en ouvrant des yeux encore endormis. Il tremblait encore de peur. Quel horrible cauchemar! Il avait rêvé que Natsu et elle étaient morts. La blonde le prit dans ses bras et le câlina tendrement pour le rassurer en lui chuchotant qu'elle ne mourrait pas avant longtemps. Il sanglota doucement, et réveilla par la même occasion le second habitant à temps partiel du lit de la constellationniste. Natsu se retourna, l'air endormi, pour demander la raison de tout ce raffut. Lorsque Lucy lui exposa la situation, il serra son "fils" dans ses bras, lui susurrant gentiment que jamais ils ne l'abandonneraient de cette façon. Happy se blottit contre son "papa", tenant toujours la main de la demoiselle qui les hébergeait à titre gratuit -et surtout involontaire- toutes les nuits ou presque. Le jeune homme s'endormit aussitôt, laissant les deux éveillés seuls dans ce monde cruel. Le chat bleu serra la main de la blonde.  
-Dis, Lucy, commença-t-il timidement.  
-Oui, répondit la susnommée.  
-Comme Natsu est mon papa, continua-t-il.  
-Hmm?  
-Tu... tu veux bien être ma maman?  
La blonde resta coite un instant avant de lui sourire tendrement.  
-Bien sûr, fit-elle en le serrant contre elle.  
Et le petit exceed s'endormit tranquillement, entre son papa et sa maman.


	2. Drabble 2: Un bisou

Le chat regarda son amoureuse. Celle-ci lui adressa un regard presque froid, comme toujours.  
-Non, je ne veux pas de ton poisson, cracha-t-elle en se détournant.  
Encore. Il s'était encore fait rembarrer. Elle n'aimait ni le thon, ni la morue, ni la vieille, ni la lotte, ni aucun autre poisson. Mais qu'aimait-elle donc? Il s'en retourna voir celle qui avait prit la place de maman dans son cœur. La blonde le regarda arriver, la tête baissée et le poisson encore entre les pattes. Il le posa sur la table et vint se blottir dans ses bras.  
-Elle a encore refusé, c'est ça, questionna tendrement la jolie mage en le serrant contre elle.  
Il se contenta de hocher la tête. Elle caressa le haut de son crâne en lui embrassant le front, comme l'aurait fait une mère.  
-Elle refuse toujours mon poisson, geignit-il.  
-Et si... commença la blonde.  
Il leva les yeux vers elle. Ceux-ci étaient humides de larmes et agrandis par l'espoir.  
-Et si quoi? insista le petit chat bleu.  
-Et si tu lui offrait autre chose que du poisson? sourit-elle d'un air malicieux. Du thé, par exemple, elle raffole de Earl Gray.  
Le visage du petit animal s'éclaira. Mais oui! Quelle bonne idée! Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé avant! Il se dépêcha d'aller demander une tasse du fameux breuvage à Mirajane. La tasse encore fumante entre les pattes, il accourut vers son aimée. Il lui tendit timidement.  
-Tiens, c'est... hésita-t-il. Du thé. Du Earl Gray, ton préféré.  
La jolie chatte blanche lui sourit en prenant la tasse.  
-Merci, fit-elle en déposant un doux baiser sur sa joue.  
Le petit chat bleu s'en retourna vers sa maman, un sourire béat collé aux lèvres.  
-Tu vois? sourit la jeune femme. Ça marche toujours. Ça prouve que l'on fait attention à elle. Ça fait toujours tomber les filles, c'est magique.  
-Merci! s'extasia le petit être bleu. Et toi, c'est quoi ta nourriture préférée?  
-Le chocolat, répondit-elle, pourquoi?  
-Pour dire à Natsu de t'en offrir! couina-t-il en sautant de ses genoux avant de se diriger vers le susnommé. Si ça fait tomber toutes les filles...  
Et une course poursuite s'engagea dans toute la guilde. 


	3. Drabble 3: Jalousie

Lisana regarda la blonde jouer avec le dragon slayer de feu. Ils riaient, tout les trois, ils avaient l'air heureux. Et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être jalouse. Trop proche, Lucy était beaucoup trop proche de Natsu.  
La benjamine Strauss se leva sèchement et sortit d'un pas rageur. Elle se dirigea vers la forêt, seul endroit où elle se sentait vraiment à sa place. Arrivée sur le bord de la falaise, elle se laissa tomber sur le sol et pleura toutes les larmes de son corps. Elle se sentait seule, délaissée, meurtrie par un amour aussi fou qu'impossible. Elle avait tant espéré que, suite à sa réapparition, elle pourrait se rapprocher de son amour, devenir plus pour cette personne que pour son ego d'Edolas. Mais c'était peine perdue.  
Un bruissement de feuille la fit se retourner. La blonde se tenait derrière elle.  
-Je t'ai vue partir, expliqua la jeune femme. Tu n'avais pas l'air bien, alors je suis venue.  
La Strauss se retourna pour enfouir sa tête dans ses bras.  
-Tu peux me le dire, si quelque chose ne va pas, la rassura la mage aux clefs en posant une main sur son épaule.  
Lisanna marmonna la raison de sa tristesse, en reniflant, tant et si bien que Lucy ne comprit pas et lui demanda de répéter.  
-Tu es trop proche de Natsu! hurla la triste demoiselle.  
Lucy resta coite, accroupie devant elle. Puis elle se releva, et lâcha sèchement:  
-Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu n'était pas là lorsqu'il le fallait.  
Lisanna se tourna vers le vide, serrant son ventre, comme pour résister à l'envie de sauter dans le gouffre. Lucy commença à partir.  
-Tu ne comprends pas, laissa s'échapper la demoiselle.  
Lucy se stoppa net.  
-Si, fit-elle. Tu es jalouse de moi parce que "ton" Natsu est plus proche de moi que de toi.  
Et elle reprit son chemin d'un pas rageur et sec. Lisanna laissa s'échapper un sanglot en baissant la tête.  
-Ce n'est pas de Natsu dont je suis amoureuse, renifla-t-elle faiblement.  
Le bruit de pas de la blonde s'arrêta net. La mage au Take Over se remit à pleurer, une main sur sa bouche pour s'empêcher de faire trop de bruit. Elle regrettait déjà sa phrase. Son aimée allait la rejeter. Elle aurait mieux fait de se taire et de la laisser croire qu'elle aimait le mage de feu. Mais c'était trop tard.  
Perdue dans ses pensées, elle n'avait pas entendu la blonde se rapprocher d'elle. Elle sursauta quand celle-ci se saisit de sa taille et la fit se retourner. Ses yeux humides observèrent l'expression énigmatique de la belle demoiselle. Cette dernière essuya les larmes qui coulaient abondement sur les joues de Lisanna.  
-Je... commença la susnommée.  
-Chut, souffla la blonde en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres.  
La main de son aimée posée sur sa hanche l'attira vers ce corps qu'elle désirait tant et ses lèvres frôlèrent les siennes.  
-Moi aussi, je t'aime, chuchota l'être qu'elle aimait par dessus tout.  
Lisanna posa ses mains de part et d'autre de ce joli visage et l'embrassa passionnément. 


	4. Drabble 4: Soirée arrosée

Akane Beach, dans un petit hôtel de bord de mer. Une petite partie des mages de Fairy Tail y logeaient pour trois mois, en raison d'un entrainement pour les Grands Jeux Magiques, sorte de championnat opposant toutes les guildes de mages de Fiore pour désigner une guilde "n°1". Une ambiance plutôt festive y régnait, sans doute à cause des mages ivres qui torturaient leurs amis masculins. Jubia tentait de noyer Grey sous l'amour qu'elle lui portait, Erza dressait Jett et Droy à coups de pied et d'épée, Levy riait comme un folle, la bouteille à la main, Wendy n'arrivait plus à se relever car tout tournait autour d'elle, Charuru prenait Happy pour un cheval et Lucy essayait de draguer Natsu en lui donnant à manger comme on le ferait à un bambin. Pour résumer, c'était un sacré foutoir, digne du livre des records de Fairy Tail et par ailleurs de celui de Fiore.  
"Bon, aller, on va aller dormir, les filles? fit Grey, essayant d'échapper à une catastrophe, car Erza n'était plus très sobre et son agressivité semblait avoir doublée, voir même triplée.  
-Naaaaan! répondit Lucy. Que si c'est Natsu qui me raccompagne!  
-Ben il va le faire! Aller, dodo! fit Grey en essayant de se séparer de Jubia. -D'où tu me donne des ordres, toi? grogna Erza d'un ton menaçant.  
-Mais-mais-mais je ne te-te donne pas-pas d'ordre! bredouilla le brun.  
-Ah, ouais? Et tu fais quoi alors? fit la rousse d'un ton légèrement moins compréhensible.  
-Je te le de-demande gen-gentillement! bégaya-t-il.  
-Hic, conclut simplement la mage chevalier avant de partir vers sa chambre en titubant."  
Grey poussa un soupir de soulagement avant d'être de nouveau assailli par Jubia qui lui enlaça les épaules en hoquetant. Elle lui demanda de l'accompagner jusqu'à sa chambre et lui la hissa sur son dos pour l'y emmener en demandant à ses trois amis sobre d'accompagner le reste des filles jusqu'à leur chambres respectives. Ce qu'ils firent, bien entendu. Jett raccompagna Levy et Droy emmena Wendy et Charuru jusqu'à leur chambre. Il ne restait plus que Natsu et Lucy. Cette dernière se faufila dans ses bras, ou plutôt s'effondra sur lui. Il soupira et la souleva tel une princesse en se promettant de se venger dès qu'elle serait sobre.

"Happy, va dans notre chambre, je t'y rejoindrais quand je me serais débarrassé d'elle, soupira-t-il.  
-Aye, je suis fatigué, répondit le matou bleu. Charuru m'a fait faire une bonne centaine de fois le tour de la salle avec elle sur le dos!"  
Sur ce, il parti se coucher, baillant comme un damné. Natsu porta la blonde jusqu'à sa chambre et la déposa sur son lit. Il commença à partir quand elle s'accrocha à ses épaules.  
"Natsu, reste avec moi, gémit-elle.  
-Non, Lucy, fit-il en essayant de se délivrer de l'étreinte de la blonde. Tu es bourrée, tu ne sais pas ce que tu fais et tu vas dormir, comme ça demain, tu aura une bonne gueule de bois mais tu sera au moins sobre.  
-Mais je veux que tu reste avec moi!"  
Lucy agrippa les épaules de Natsu et le fit basculer sur le lit. Elle se mis à cheval sur lui.  
"Reste avec moi, fit-elle d'une voix pleine de sous-entendus. Juste pour cette nuit...  
-C'est ça, c'est ça. Descend de mon ventre et laisse-moi partir, maintenant, répondit-il.  
-Naaaaaan, hoqueta-elle en passant sensuellement ses mains sur le torse du Dragon Slayer.  
-Lucy, laisse-moi partir, fit-il durement."  
Il savait très bien ce qu'elle voulait faire. Il savait aussi que si elle continuait comme ça, il allait faire une bêtise. Une très grosse bêtise. Mais la jeune femme ne semblait pas vouloir arrêter et continuait de lui enlever son haut. Il essayait de la raisonner, mais elle l'ignorait et, lorsqu'elle avait fini d'enlever le haut du mage de feu, elle commença à faire glisser le sien, dévoilant ses épaules nues. Natsu rougit et tenta d'emprisonner les mains de la blonde pour qu'elle se stoppe, mais elle ne le laissa pas faire. Immobilisant les avant-bras de Natsu sous ses genoux, elle enleva complètement son haut, lui montrant sa poitrine. Le garçon aux cheveux rose devint écarlate et loucha sur les... Hem... poumons assez développés de la blonde. Celle-ci libéra ses mains et se pencha pour l'embrasser. Son visage approchait doucement de celui du chasseur de dragon, qui rougissait de plus en plus. Il fini par craquer et ils échangèrent un baisé passionné. Puis Natsu bascula sur elle et la ré-embrassa. Puis il commença à déposer une traînée de baisés dans le cou et elle gémit. À ce même moment, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée.  
"Aaaaah! Pitié Erza! cria l'importun qui venait d'entrer. J'ai rien f-"  
Le jeune homme s'arrêta net, bouche bée.  
"G...G...Grey? C'est... C'est pas du tout ce que tu crois! Je vais tout t'expliquer! bégaya Natsu.  
-Grey Fullbuster! hurla une voix très reconnaissable dans le couloir. N'essaye pas de te cacher chez Lucy!"  
Le mur vola en éclats éparses.  
"Tu as osé essayer d'abuser de Juvia alors qu'elle était ivre! Tu n'es qu'un-"  
La rousse s'arrêta net elle aussi pour contempler la scène qui s'offrait à son regard: Grey totalement choqué devant Natsu et Lucy, à moitié nus et enlacés.  
"Natsu, tu as toi aussi osé! fulmina-t-elle. Vous méritez de mourir tout les deux!  
-Aaaaaah! C'est pas ma faute! C'est Juvia qui- cria Grey en blanchissant. -Cassos! le coupa Natsu en sautant par la porte-fenêtre.  
-Natsuuuu, gémit Lucy en tendant la main vers l'extérieur. Pourquoi tu pars? Juste au moment ou ça devenait intéressant..."  
Grey suivi Natsu et fut rejoins par Erza qui avait sortit une dizaine d'épées pour l'occasion. Les cris de peur et de rage s'éloignèrent peu à peu et Lucy s'endormit dans la tenue qu'elle arborait depuis ses ébats avec Natsu. Le lendemain matin, elle se réveilla à moitié nue dans une chambre aux murs dévastés, sans aucun souvenir de la veille au soir.

* * *

Voilà, c'est un vieil OS que j'avais fait il y a très longtemps pour mon blog

C'est d'ailleurs le premier OS que j'ai publié w

Bon voilà, c'est à peu près tout

une critique/remarque/review? :-)


	5. Drabble 5: Mon amour

Il lui attrapa le poignet:

"Pourquoi? C'est à cause de cette nuit-là? Tenta-t-il."

Elle ne répondit pas.

"Dis-le moi! Je veux me racheter, s'il te plait! Cria-t-il."

Elle se retourna, les yeux pleins de larmes amères et lui rétorqua:

"Tu ne comprend pas? C'est trop tard! Le mal est déjà fait..."

Elle se libéra de son emprise et se détourna de nouveau.

"Pardonne-moi, s'il te plait! fit-il.

-Je crains que ça ne soit pas possible, répondit la jeune femme."

Elle commença à partir. Grey, ne voulant pas la perdre une nouvelle fois, se laissa tomber à genoux et plaqua son front et ses mains au sol.

"Je te supplie, Juvia, pardonnes-moi. J'ai été idiot cette nuit-là, je ne voulais pas... Mais on avait trop bu... Et puis je suis parti sans rien dire. Mais c'est parce que j'ai eu peur! J'ai eu peur que tu me prenne pour un salaud, un enfoiré de première! J'ai eu peur de ta réaction après "ça". Je suis un minable... Excuse-moi... pleura-t-il."

Juvia s'était retournée et avait rougit face au jeune homme.

"A-a-a-arrête, imbécile! Re-re-re-relève-toi, enfin! bégaya-t-elle, rouge comme une pivoine. Un homme ne doit pas s'agenouiller sans raison!

-J'en ai une, répondit-il. Et je ne me relèverai pas tant que tu ne m'aura pas pardonné!"

La jeune mage perdit absolument tout ses moyens face à l'homme qu'elle aimait. Mais le fait que tout les passants les fixaient la ramena à la réalité.

"Je te pardonne! s'empressa-t-elle de crier. Maintenant, relève-toi, idiot!"

Le brun la regarda avec de grands yeux pleins de soulagement et d'amour.

"C'est vrai? demanda-t-il.

-Oui, mais relève-toi! rougit la mage d'eau."

Il s'exécuta et l'attira contre lui. La pauvre jeune fille devint encore plus rouge. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant quelques minutes, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, jusqu'à ce que Grey la relâche. Elle le regarda avec un air interrogateur.

"Qu'est-ce, commença-t-elle avant d'être coupé par le doigt du brun qui se posa sur ses lèvres.

-Chht, souffla-t-il. Suis-moi."

Il l'entrainât dans un dédale de rues et de ruelles, pour enfin s'arrêter devant une maison. Grey l'attira à l'intérieur.

"Excuse-moi, répéta-t-il.

-Je t'ai dis que je te pardonnais, idiot, répondit Juvia en se blottissant contre le mage de glace.

-Je... souffla le brun avant de laisser couler une larme."

La mage d'eau prit le visage du jeune homme entre ses mains et embrassa son front.

"Je suis désolé, chuchota-t-il."

La bleue plongea son regard dans celui du mage de glace. Celui-ci se mit à pleurer. Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues, les unes après les autres, sans s'interrompre, tandis que la jeune femme passait et repassait ses mains dans les cheveux du brun.

"Désolé... souffla encore une fois le brun."

La jeune femme déposa un léger baiser sur son front en souriant, heureuse. Grey plongea son regard dans les magnifiques yeux de la femme qui lui faisait face et sourit lui aussi. Ses larmes s'arrêtèrent d'elles même, et Juvia essuya ses joues humides.  
Le brun sentit son cœur et son souffle s'accélérer. Les lèvres de la mage d'eau l'appelaient, ses yeux le suppliaient, tout son corps l'invitait à passer quelques heures magiques au creux des bras de la jeune demoiselle. Juvia du elle aussi remarquer l'envie du jeune homme car elle s'empara tendrement de ses lèvres. Grey répondit immédiatement au baiser et goûta enfin à ce qu'il désirait depuis tant de temps. Le brun mit tout ce qu'il éprouvait pour la jeune femme dans ce baiser. Il mêla tendresse et passion, elle fit de même.

Ils se trouvèrent enfin, âpres tant de rudes épreuves, tant d'espoir et de déceptions, tant d'amour et de haine.  
Grey rompit doucement le baiser et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de sa belle. Il caressa tendrement sa joue.

"Je t'aime, souffla-t-il"

La femme de la pluie sourit et se blottit contre le torse musclé du mage.

"Moi aussi, murmura-t-elle.

-Coupez! Elle est bonne! On la garde, hurla le metteur en scène."

Ce n'était pas trop tôt... seize fois qu'ils refaisaient la scène, parce que Juvia ne cessait de s'évanouir lorsqu'ils s'embrassaient. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait prit d'accepter cette mission?

* * *

No, no, no, douze fois no, je ne suis pas folle,

bon, d'accord, je l'avoue, juste un tout petit peu.

Qu'en avez-vous pensé? N'oubliez pas une petite review ;-)

A plus =D


End file.
